11 Things
by Matthias Owl
Summary: Sebelum hidupnya berakhir, Hermione Granger ingin melakukan sebelas hal. Dramione.


Judul: 11 Things

Author: WickedlyAwesomeMe

Penerjemah: Matthias Owl

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Ship: Draco/Hermione

Summary: Sebelum hidupnya berakhir, Hermione Granger ingin melakukan sebelas hal… Dramione!

-oOo-

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik cerita ini maupun serial Harry Potter

A/N: Hai semua! Matt di sini hanya sebagai penerjemah dari fic ini. Mungkin ada yang pernah membaca versi English? Untuk yang sudah, tolong jangan tumbuhkan benih-benih spoiler di antara kita #aseek. Bagi yang ingin membaca versi asli, silahkan cek profilku!

Prolog

 _"Ingatkan aku mengapa aku melakukan ini lagi," Hermione Granger, usia dua puluh lima tahun, mondar-mandir di depan pintu kantor Dr. Hayden Nobleman._

 _"Oh, astaga!" Draco Malfoy berseru frustasi, ia mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Kita sudah berbicara soal ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Granger. Haruskah kuulangi lagi?"_

 _Wajah Hermione mengerut. "Apakah ini sangat perlu? Maksudku, lihatlah aku! Terlihat sehat, kan?"_

 _Draco berpikir, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sambil melihat Hermione dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ya, ya, Granger, sangat sehat." Matanya berlama-lama memandang kepala Hermione lalu, seringai terbentuk di wajahnya. "Tapi tunggu sebentar… Kau seperti memiliki… hmm, apa namanya? Oh, ya, mental disorder."_

 _Hermione merengut dan memukul lengan Draco main-main. "Draco, aku serius!" ujar Hermione, meremas tangannya gugup._

 _"Baiklah, Hermione, akan kujelaskan ulang padamu," ujar Draco, menyilangkan tangannya. "Kau adalah Auror, bahkan salah satu yang terbaik. Dan, Auror haruslah sehat. Tidak penyakitan. Kementrian hanya ingin memastikan kau benar-benar sehat. Walaupun"—Draco merengut masam—"aku juga bingung, dari semua tempat di dunia ini, kau memilih check-up di rumah sakit Muggle sialan ini. Kau bisa mamilih St. Mungo's Hermione. Kau bahkan mendapat potongan harga di sana karena anak dari pemiliknya adalah sahabatmu sendiri."_

 _Hermione memutar matanya. "Well, kau harus tahu, semua Auror diperintahkan untuk mengecek kesehatan mereka, jadi pasti banyak Auror yang menunggu giliran mereka ditambah lagi pasien lain yang mengantri. Aku hanya tidak mau membuang waktuku mengantri di rumah sakit penyihir." Hermione mengerutkan hidungnya, melotot ke arah pintu kantor Dr. Nobleman (dokter yang seharusnya memeriksa kesehatan Hermione). "Aku tidak memilih-milih rumah sakit, Muggle atau bukan, kau tahu."_

 _"Baiklah, terserah kau, Berang-berang," ujar Draco. 'Berang-berang' adalah panggilannya untuk Hermione (sejak ia tak mau berhenti memanggilnya 'Musang'). Sebenarnya, Hermione sudah tidak terlihat seperti berang-berang. Giginya rapi dan putih, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dua gigi depannya besar sama sekali. Draco memanggilnya berang-berang karena kejadian di tahun keempat mereka, ketika ia masih seorang bajingan Slytherin dan melempar kutukan pada Hermione sehingga dua gigi depannya membesar._

 _"Demi Tuhan, Musang, berhenti memanggilku Berang-berang!" seru Hermione. "Tidak perlu mengingatkanku pada dua gigi depanku dulu."_

 _"Hanya jika kau berhenti memanggilku Musang," ujar Draco, alisnya terangkat menantang. "Karena kau tahu, kau juga tidak perlu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu saat Barty Crouch Jr. alias Moody palsu mengutukku menjadi makhluk paling menjijikan!"_

 _Hermione memutar matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu lagi. "Baiklah, mari kita masuk," ujarnya, melihat jam tangan. "Aku sudah terlambat lima menit." Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia mengulang-ulangi kata-katanya, "Aku masuk. Aku masuk. Aku masuk…" dia melangkah sekali setiap kalimat._

 _Si Pirang memandangnya bingung, Hermione terdengar seperti kaset rusak.. tapi, menawan anehnya._

 _"Aku masuk"—selangkah—"Aku masuk"—selangkah—"Aku masuk"—dan selangkah—"Aku masuk". Hermione berhenti tiba-tiba, wajahnya sekarang tinggal beberapa centi dari pintu. Dia mengambil napas yang dalam lagi. Bukannya memutar kenop pintu, ia memutar tubuhnya kembali. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, ia meremas tangannya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Draco. Benar-benar tidak bisa."_

 _"Wah, wah, Granger, apa yang salah denganmu?" tanya Draco bingung. "Kau hanya perlu melakukan pemeriksaan. Ini selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit."_

 _Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang membingungkan, tetap meremas tangannya._

 _"Apa katamu? Maaf, aku tak paham."_

 _Ia mendesah sedih, lalu menatap lurus mata silver Draco. "Aku takut pada suntikkan," ujarnya gemetaran._

 _Draco menatapnya tidak percaya. "Serius, Hermione, April Mop masih empat bulan lagi._

 _Hermione merengut. "Aku tidak bercanda, Draco. Aku benar-benar takut pada suntikkan." Hermione memutar membelakangi Draco, tangannya sekarang mengepal. "Maksudku, ini pemeriksaan kesehatan, kan? Artinya aku akan disuntik dengan jarum." Ia terlihat gemetaran. "Mereka bilang rasanya seperti digigit semut, padahal jauh lebih buruk daripada itu."_

 _Draco tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tergelak hebat. "Hermione Granger, Singa Gryffindor, takut pada suntikkan. Pastilah ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku."_

 _Hermione kembali merengut dan memutar matanya. "Baiklah, tertawa sepuasmu."_

 _Draco menenangkan dirinya dan menepuk halus lengan Hermione. "Aww, ayolah, Berang-berang, kau harus mengakui itu benar-benar lucu." Sebelum Hermione bisa membalasnya, Draco memegang kedua pundaknya dan membawanya ke hadapan pintu. "Sekarang, jadilah Gryffindor Sejati dan hadapi jarum konyol itu, Granger. Setelah itu aku akan mentraktirmu es krim."_

 _Hermione menoleh. "Coffee Crumble?"_

 _"Tentu," ujar Draco tersenyum._

 _Hermione menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan 'whoosh' nyaring. "Oke, aku bisa melakukannya." Dia melirik jam tangannya dan memekik. "Oh, tidak! Terlambat sepuluh menit!" Ia menghentak pintu terbuka dan mengagetkan orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu._

 _"Maaf aku terlambat, Dr. Nobleman, tadi ada sedikit gangguan dalam perjalanan dan taksinya bergerak sangat lambat."_

 _Dr. Hayden Nobleman adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang tipis dan mata biru elektrik di bawah kacamatanya. Hermione mengedip. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Draco juga menyadari kemiripan mereka. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Hermione menutup mulut Draco, mencegah lalat masuk ke dalamnya._

 _"Oh, tak apa, Miss"—ia membuka buku catatannya—"Granger. Anda adalah pasien terakhir untuk hari ini."_

 _"Oh, baguslah."_

 _"Silahkan duduk," ujarnya, menunjuk bangku di depan mejanya._

 _Hermione melangkah perlahan menuju bangku dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan bunyi 'thud' pelan. Bangkunya terasa lebih keras dari kelihatannya._

 _Mata Dr. Nobleman mendarat pada Draco yang tengah mengamati sekeliling ruangan, rasa heran menghiasi wajah Draco saat melihat benda-benda dan alat-alat aneh Muggle. "Dan Anda?"_

 _"Draco Malfoy, sir," ujarnya, menganggukkan kepala._

 _"Oh," ujar sang dokter, matanya mendarat pada Hermione,"pacarmu?"_

 _Wajah Hermione memerah sementara Draco memucat. "Bukan!" mereka berseru kompak, mengejutkan sang dokter._

 _"Emm… sebenarnya bukan. Kami hanya teman dekat. Sahabat, bisa dibilang." Hermione menjelaskan._

 _"Oh," ucap sang dokter. Kepalanya mengangguk penuh pengertian. Alisnya terangkat melihat wajah kecewa Draco. "begitu."_

 _Hermione membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Saya di sini untuk memeriksa kesehatan saya."_

 _"Tentu saja. Itu alasan kalian kemari," ujar Dr. Nobleman, memberi Draco isyarat untuk duduk di bangku sebelah Hermione. "Jadi," ia membuka catatannya sekali lagi, "Anda diwajibkan memeriksakan kesehatan untuk pekerjaan Anda di bidang kriminologi… Hmm, profesi yang mengesankan."_

 _"Kriminologi?" tanya Draco kebingungan._

 _Hermione menendangnya di bawah, memunculkan 'ow' pelan darinya._

 _"Anda tidak apa-apa, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Dr. Nobleman, matanya kini terpusat pada Draco._

 _Draco memberinya senyum palsu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang pelu dikhawatirkan, Dr. Nobleman. Silahkan dilanjutkan."_

 _Sang dokter kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di buku catatannya, membaca beberapa hal tentang Hermione. "Anda seorang yatim piatu," ujarnya. "Orangtua Anda meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat Anda masih sembilan belas tahun."_

 _Hermione mengangguk pelan, menunduk. Orangtuanya tidak meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan. Mereka meninggal dalam serangan Pelahap Maut di rumahnya. Para Pelahap Maut seharusnya menangkap dan membunuhnya. Sayangnya (atau untungnya), dia tidak di rumah saat itu. Bukannya dia, tapi orangtuanya yang terbunuh._

 _"Sedikit fakta yang menarik, Miss Granger," Dr. Nobleman berhenti sejenak. "Anda belajar di sekolah berasrama di Skotlandia sejak berumur sebelas tahun, dan asumsiku, Mr. Malfoy adalah teman sekolahmu."_

 _"Ya, benar," ujar Hermione._

 _"Dan Pembaca Pidato kelulusan. Benar-benar menarik."_

 _Draco mengeluarkan desahan napas berat. "Jadi apakah ia mendapat pekerjaan?" ujarnya sarkastik. "Sungguh, ini wawancara pekerjaan atau pemeriksaan kesehatan?"_

 _"Draco!" Hermione memprotes halus sementara Dr. Nobleman memandangnya dengan tatapan terhibur._

 _"Kau pasti harus melakukan hal lain setelah ini," ucap sang dokter, berdiri dan membuka sebuah kabinet._

 _Sang Malfoy memutar matanya sementara Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela._

 _Setelah membuka kabinet ketiga, Dr. Nobleman mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ditemukannya dan duduk kembali. Setelah melihat benda itu, Hermione memucat seketika—jarum suntik yang terlihat mengejeknya._

 _"Bolehkah aku ke toilet sebentar?" tanya Hermione nyaris mencicit, berdiri dengan tiba-tiba._

 _"Tidak boleh, Granger," ujar Draco memegang lengannya dan menariknya duduk kembali. Melihat wajah penasaran Dr. Nobleman, Draco menjelaskan. "Dia takut dengan jarum suntik."_

 _"Oh," ucap Dr. Nobleman. Ia menaikkan lengan baju sampai ke sikunya dan mengambil peralatan suntik. "Mr. Malfoy, tolong tahan ia sebentar," ucapnya. Hermione bergetar di tempatnya. "Nah, Miss Granger, ini hanya akan terasa seperti gigitan semut." Alat suntik itu sudah dekat dengan lengannya, membuatnya merengek pelan. Draco menutup mulut Hermione dengan tengannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hermione, ini tidak akan sakit. Kemana semua keberanianmu?"_

 _Lalu, jarum suntik menembus lengan Hermione._

 _Lalu sebuah teriakan terdengar._

 _Bukan dari Hermione dan pastinya bukan dari Dr. Nobleman._

 _Dari Draco._

 _Sebenarnya, untuk meredupkan teriakan dan rasa sakitnya, Hermione menggigit tangan Draco (yang masih menutupi mulut Hermione). Dan itu tampaknya benar-benar keras, dinilai dari teriakkan tiba-tiba Draco._

 _Dr. Nobleman menarik keluar jarum suntik dari lengan Hermione dan menekan luka kecil Hermione dengan kapas. "Lihat, itu sama sekali tidak sakit."_

 _Hermione menyengir ke arah Draco yang merengut, cetakan gigi di tangan kanannya. Dr. Nobleman tertawa pelan, melihat kejadian di depannya._

 _"Nah, Miss Granger, jika saya lihat dari kepala sampai kaki Anda terlihat sehat," ujar sang dokter, matanya melihat sekujur tubuh Hermione. Ia memeriksa mata, berat dan tinggi, detak jantung, aliran darah, dan sebagainya._

 _"Anda akan mendapat hasil pemeriksaan darah pada Sabtu depan. Apakah bisa?" ujarnya, menutup buku catatannya._

 _"Ya," ujar Hermione._

 _"Baiklah, senang bertemu kalian Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."_

 _Hermione mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti si pirang yang merengut, memegang tangannya yang berdenyut perih._

 _Hermione berputar menghadapnya, dengan cengiran di wjahnya. "Jadi, Coffee Crumble?"_

 _Draco merengut dan menunjukkan tangannya. Dengan segera, ber-apparate ke rumahnya._

 _Hermione mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ber-apparate ke rumah Draco._

 _Sungguh, Draco benar-benar butuh pelukan dari Hermione untuk bisa memaafkannya._

 _-oOo-_

 _"Siap untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaanmu, Granger?" tanya Draco saat mereka kembali ke kantor Dr. Nobleman. Ini hari keenam sejak pemeriksaan. Dr. Nobleman menghubungi Hermione untuk mengambil hasilnya pada hari Senin, bukan Sabtu._

 _Hermione memberi Draco senyuman. "Ya."_

 _"Ingat, Hermione, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Draco meyakinkannya. "Kau benar-benar sehat."_

 _"Terimakasih," jawabnya, mengeluarkan tawa gugup. Ia membuka pintu kantor dan disambut oleh senyum prihatin Dr. Nobleman. Hermione benar-benar gugup. Ada sesuatu di mata Dr. Nobleman yang membuatnya khawatir. "Selamat malam Dr. Nobleman."_

 _"Selamat malam Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Silahkan duduk," ujar sang dokter._

 _Hermione dan Draco duduk. Sang dokter melihat ke arah Hermione, lalu ke arah Draco dan kembali ke arah Hermione dengan ekspresi suram. Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco, membuat si pirang terkejut. Hermione tidak suka raut wajah Dr. Nobleman._

 _"Miss Granger, saya sangat minta maaf atas penundaan pengambilan hasilnya. Rumah Sakit ini terbakar Sabtu lalu dan kami tidak punya pilihan selain membatalkan semua janji di rumah sakit."_

 _"Umm… tidak apa-apa," ucap Hermione. Ia tersenyum lemah ke arah Draco saat Draco meremas tanganya, memberi dukungan. "Jadi apakah aku akan mati atau tidak?"_

 _Draco mendengus pada apa yang dikatakan Hermione. Ekspresi Dr. Nobleman tidak berubah dari awal. Malah terlihat makin suram._

 _Sang dokter mengeluarkan amplop kecil dari bawah mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione. "Saya turut prihatin, Miss Granger, tapi hidup Anda tidak akan lama lagi."_

 _Dagu Draco jatuh sementara mata Hermione membesar._

 _"Anda divonis menderita kanker paru-paru dan hidup Anda tinggal hitungan bulan."_

 _"APA?!" teriak Draco, bangkunya terbalik karena ia berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Hermione tersentak kerena teriakan Draco sementara Dr. Nobleman terdiam di bangkunya. "Apakah ini salah satu lelucon konyol?"_

 _Hermione menunduk. "Berapa lama lagi saya bisa hidup?" tanya Hermione nyaris tidak terdengar._

 _Dr. Nobleman mendesah lelah dan meremas pangkal hidungnya. "Sedikitnya lima bulan. Paling panjang satu tahun."_

 _"Hermione, dia gila! Jangan dengarkan dia!"_

 _"Mr. Malfoy, tolong duduk kembali," ujar sang dokter. Draco akhirnya mengembalikan bangku ke posisi semula karena terpaksa dan duduk di atasnya._

 _"Tapi.. tapi bagaimana bisa saya mengidap.. kanker paru-paru?" tanya Hermione, matanya sayu saat melihat Dr. Nobleman. "Maksudnya, saya bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa."_

 _"Dia benar," ujar Draco. Wajahnya menyiratkan harapan._

 _"Miss Granger, kanker paru-paru adalah salah satu jenis Silent Cancer yang butuh waktu lama sebelum bisa terdeteksi," Dr. Nobleman menjelaskan. "Gejalanya akan terasa ketika sudah parah."_

 _Hermione menggigit bibirnya._

 _"Dalam kasus Anda, gejala akan terasa setelah dua bulan," ujar Dr. Nobleman, memperhatikan catatannya. "Untungnya kami sudah mendeteksi kanker Anda sebelum menjadi parah. Saya akan memberikan Anda terapi pengobatan. Itu bisa mengurangi kanker Anda._

 _Hermione mendesah dan menggeleng. "Sa… saya tidak mau mengambilnya." Ucapannya membuat Dr. Nobleman dan Draco kaget._

 _"Hermione!" protes Draco._

 _Hermione memandang Draco, sahabatnya selama enam tahun, satu-satunya orang yang ada di sampingnya setelah perang berakhir. Ia tersenyum pada Draco. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Draco. "Saya akan mati cepat atau lambat jadi apa bedanya?" Hermione juga memberi Dr. Nobleman senyuman. "Terimakasih Dr. Nobleman. Saya harus pergi sekarang." Ia mencengkram amplopnya dan berjalan keluar kantor._

 _Draco menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya dan mengerang pelan. Dr. Nobleman memandangnya, meminta maaf._

 _"Maafkan saya Mr. Malfoy."_

-oOo-

Ini adalah tiga hari setelah pemeriksaan kesehatan itu. Setelah Hermione pulang, Draco ber- _apparate_ ke rumahnya sendiri (lebih kecil dari Malfoy Manor tapi lebih besar dari rumah-rumah lain dan apartemennya Hermione). Dia mengaduk-aduk rak buku dan mengambil kamus.

 **Kanker (ka ng-ker) n.**

 **Pertumbuhan yang ganas atau tumor yang disebabkan pembelahan sel abnormal; bisa menyebar melalui sistem-sistem lemah atau aliran darah.**

Draco tidak peduli dengan definisi lain kanker _(cancer)_ (nama zodiak, konstalasi, dll.) Ganas adalah sebuah kata. Itu bisa menyebar ke bagian tubuh lain!

Hermione mempunyai penyakit yang paling jahat dan paling di benci yang pernah ditemukan oleh sains.

Sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia melempar kamus itu ke perapian.

Kini, ia berjalan menuju apartemen Hermione. Ini sudah malam, lampu menerangi jalan. Ia terus berjalan… berpikir.

Ini sangat ganjil baginya. Bagaimana Hermione, singa betina Gryffindor, mempunyai kanker? Hermione sehat… terlalu sehat bagi Draco. Dia jarang terkena penyakit. Ia punya stamina kuat, metabolisme tinggi, dan sebagainya. Ia memakan makanan sehat juga diet teratur.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia terkena kanker?

Draco mendesah dan memandang trotoar. Tangannya memainkan liontin dari kalungnya. Liontin itu adalah sebuah cincin… cincin pertunangan. Cincin itu didesain dengan indah. Perdana dan satu-satunya.

Dan itu adalah untuk Hermione.

Draco berencana melamarnya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Dia hanya tidak punya keberanian untuk berlutut dihadapannya dan menanyakannya Pertanyaan Besar. Draco terlahir sebagai Slytherin. Dan Hermione sudah dapat banyak lamaran enam tahun belakangan Draco menjadi sahabatnya. Itu membuatnya menjadi pengecut. Plus, ayahnya membenci Hermione. Dia selalu tidak suka ketika Hermione berada pada jarak pandangnya. Sementara Narcissa lain ceritanya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Hermione.

Akhirnya Draco tiba di depan apartemen Hermione (yang kecil dan indah) lalu ber- _apparate_ ke dalam. Apartemen Hermione telah dimantrai sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ber- _apparate_ ke dalam kecuali dirinya.

Draco mendesah saat melihat ruang tengah Hermione. Mereka biasa disini saat tidak sedang bekerja. Mereka makan pop corn dan menonton film bersama (film Muggle tentu saja). Sekarang, ruang tengahnya begitu kacau. Terlihat seperti terkena tornado. Bungkus es krim kosong, pop corn berserakan di lantai berkarpet, beberapa pakaian Hermione di atas sofa dan DVD berserakan di dalam ruangan. Draco mengambil satu kaset dan membaca judulnya. _A Walk to Remember._ Ia menggeleng. Mereka menontonnya beberapa minggu lalu dan ia masih ingat jalan ceritanya. Tidak heran mengapa Hermione menontonnya lagi. Sekarang dia sama seperti Jamie Sullivan, tapi tanpa Landon Carter di hidupnya.

Ia melihat ke atas tangga di mana ada kamar tidur Hermione. Ia naik ke atas, memastikan memasang wajah mengkerut.

Draco membanting pintu terbuka. "Baiklah, Granger, berhenti terisak," ujar Draco. Ia langsung melihat keberadaan Hermione, duduk di bangku favoritnya. Dagu Hermione berada di atas meja, tangannya di atas kepala. Kotak musiknya terbuka, menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Sebuah seluncur es berputar di sebuah lingkaran kecil. Itu membuat Draco berpikir mengapa itu bukan ballerina. Ibunya mempunyai satu yang ada ballerinanya. Bukankah seharusnya sebuah kotak musik mempunyai ballerina, bukannya seluncur es?

Dengan sebuah desahan, Draco menghampiri Hermione. "Granger, jangan begini terus! Kau hanya membunuh dirimu lebih cepat!" Baiklah, ia tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu. Ia hanya bingung karena dia tidak mengirimkan pesan apapun.

Hermione mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengeluarkan desahan teredam dan mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya tidak terbaca, matanya merah dan bengkak. Draco dapat melihat bekas air mata di pipinya. "Aku tidak terisak, Draco."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, menunjuk bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Baiklah, iya," ujarnya, mengusap air mata keringnya. "A.. aku menangis. Tapi hanya satu hari, sungguh. Maksudku…" Hermione mendesah lagi dan berdiri, memperlihatkan _tank top_ dan celana pendek yang ia sebut piama. Ia mengusap mata kanannya dan merengut.

Lalu dia melihat Draco, wajahnya cemberut. "Tentu saja aku menangis. Siapa yang tidak, ketika mengetahui hidupnya akan segera berakhir?" Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke bangku dan menutup wajah dengan tangannya.

"Aku dengar kau mengundurkan diri dari Kementrian. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Draco!" protes Hermione. "Aku punya kanker paru-paru. Alasan aku memeriksakan kesehatan adalah untuk memastikan aku benar-benar sehat. Sejak aku divonis terkena penyakit sialan ini, aku sudah tidak fit untuk menjadi auror," ujar Hermione. "Selain itu, ini juga bukan pekerjaan impianku."

Draco mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bertaruh Weaselette itu akan melompat kegirangan ketika mengetahui tentang penyakitmu, Beaver." Masalah ini tidak berarti untuknya, tapi lagi-lagi, ia bingung atas semua yang telah terjadi.

Hermione menatapnya tajam. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu," ujarnya diikuti oleh tangisan tertahan.

"Hermione! Dia meninggalkanmu selama enam tahun! Dan kau menganggapnya teman!" ujarnya geram.

"Tolong hentikan," tangis Hermione, kembali menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya. Kekesalan Draco mereda melihat Hermione menangis. Ginny Weasley adalah objek perbincangan yang sensitif bagi Hermione, bahkan setelah enam tahun.

"Dia menyalahkanmu atas kematian tunangannya dan saudaranya. Itu hal yang bodoh, kan?" ujar Draco, memeluk Hermione yang kini menangis tak terkendali. Wajah Hermione telah tersembunyi di perut Draco. Ia duduk pada bangku sementara Draco pada posisi berdiri. Draco mendesah lalu mengusap punggung Hermione dengan gerakan menenangkan. "Maafkan aku," ujar Draco lembut. "Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu."

Hermione mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Ya ampun, penyakitku membuatku seperti pipa air."

Draco mengelus punggung Hermione, tersenyum kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu Hermione melihat kalender.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menemuimu selama… apa? Tiga hari?" Hermione mengalihkan padangannya dari kalender pada Draco. "Aku membuatmu cemas, ya?"

"Yap," ujar Draco. Ia duduk pada kasur empuk Hermione.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil buku catatan pada mejanya. " Aku tidak berbohong waktu mengatakan aku hanya menangis untuk satu hari," ujarnya. Dengan desahan, ia membuka buku catatannya. "Aku tidak tahu aku berpikir selama dua hari"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Draco, mengangkat satu alisnya.

Hermione kembali menatap Draco. "Aku membuat daftar." Ia menunjukkan catatannya.

"'11 Hal yang Ingin Aku Lakukan Sebelum Mati' alias '11 Things'," baca Draco. Ia menatap Hermione bingung. "Sungguh, Granger." Ia mengambil buku dari tangan Hermione lalu membaca isinya. "Mengapa '11 Hal'?"

"Yah, kenapa tidak?"

"Mengapa bukan '10 Things'?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, sepuluh adalah angka umum."

"Dan?"

"Err… sepuluh itu sempurna?"

Hermione tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tapi itu terlalu biasa, Draco. Sebelum aku mati, aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Draco mengejek. "Tipikal." Ia membaca isi buku itu lagi. "Pasti isi hal ini berurutan sampai yang paling ingin kau lakukan." Hermione mengangguk. "Woah, tunggu. Ini hanya ada sepuluh hal. Di mana urutan pertamanya?"

Hermione berdiri dari bangku dan menghempaskan diri ke kasur, memeluk boneka musangnya. Itu benar-benar mirip Draco saat ia berubah menjadi musang pada tahun keempat mereka. Hermione memilikinya Natal tahun lalu. Sebagai candaan, Draco memberikannya boneka musang besar sementara ia memberikan Draco boneka berang-berang besar. "Masih kupikirkan," ujarnya mengantuk lalu menguap besar.

Draco merebahkan diri di sampingnya, memposisikan tangan kiri di belakang kepalanya. "Aku akan berterus terang padamu Hermione, tapi beberapa hal di sini sangat konyol."

Hermione berbalik menghadapnya dan merengut (sedikit mengantuk). "Oh, diam kau," ujarnya, mendorong Draco dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya sampai Draco jatuh dari kasur. Draco mengerang sementara Hermione terkekeh.

Ia bangun dari kasur dan menaiki punggung Draco.

"Merlin, makan apa kau? Batu?" tanyanya terkejut. "Turun dariku!"

Hermione berguling dari tubuh Draco dan bebaring di sampingnya, menatap atap. "Baiklah, aku akui."

"Bahwa kau makan batu?" tanyanya main-main.

"Bukan, idiot, aku akui beberapa hal pada daftarku konyol… tapi hanya sedikit!" ujarnya. Draco tertawa, tetap dalam posisi tengkurap. "Tapi, entahlah, aku benar-benar berpikir selama dua hari ini dan aku sungguh ingin melakukan semua hal itu."

Draco menatapnya, pipi kirinya tertekan pada karpet. Ia membiarkan matanya mamantulkan perasaannya saat ia memandang wajah cantik Hermione Granger. Hanya membayangkan Hermione akan… akan menghilang membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Tiga hari lalu saat mereka tidak saling bertemu, bukan hanya Hermione yang menangis terisak.

Ia keluar dari lamunannya, mencegah matanya kembali mencerminkan perasaannya. Hermione pun menatapnya. "Kau akan membantuku, kan?"

Draco tersenyum padanya, senyum yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Granger. Kau sahabatku," ujarnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengeluarkan uapan besar.

"Baiklah, waktunya tidur."

"Ya, ayah," ujar Hermione mengantuk lalu naik ke atas kasurnya. Ia memeluk boneka musang kesayangannya dan menutup mata. "Kunci pintunya ketika kau pergi."

Draco menyeringai. "Tidak ada 'Selamat malam, Draco. Mimpi indah' atau semacamnya?"

Hermione memberinya senyum ngantuk. "Sini," ujarnya.

Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya tetapi tetap mendatangi Hermione. Hermione mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Draco dan mengecup keningnya. "Selamat malam, Draco."

Draco tertawa dan mencium pipinya. "Tidur nyenyak, Hermione," bisiknya.

"Jangan biarkan nyamuk menggigitmu," bisik Hermione, pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Setelah Draco memastikan Hermione tertidur, ia keluar dari kamar. Saat ia ingin keluar dari apartemen Hermione, ia masih memikirkan kotak musik itu. Mengapa di dalamnya ada seluncur es, bukannya ballerina seperti semestinya. Ia kembali membaca daftar itu dan memikirkannya. Jika ia ingin membantu Hermione, ia harus melakukannya secepat yang ia bisa.


End file.
